


Skinny Love

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of friendship, Jean and Marco finally admit their feelings to each other in the only way they know best, drinking and bad humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Shots: Played like Battleship but each chip/ship part is represented by a shot.

“Marco!  Marco, omg Marco Illlovee you man. Soooo much you’resoo hot you don teven know!  HOW hotyou aree Marco ngh..”

Jean had been clinging to Marco for the better part of an hour now.  Marco finally having settled them into an almost sitting position on Ymir’s couch after Jean partook in a game of Battle Shots with Eren whom he at least managed to beat.

“Marcoooo you’re my best friiiiieeeeend.  Love you so much Marco you don’t understand.”

At this point Jean was wrapped around him like an octopus, limbs everywhere and face buried into Marco’s collar.  He had an arm wrapped around Jean too, holding him tightly so he didn’t roll onto the floor.  The other patted Jean’s arm while he cooed ‘I know I love you too’s back at him.

“Noooooo Marco you’re so sexy though.  Like, so unbelievably hot.”

“Okay Jean I believe you!” Marco kept patting his drunken friend who only clung tighter.

“Noo you doooooon’t!  Marco I love yousooooo much.”  Jean kept nuzzling his face into Marco’s neck. He gave up on trying to reason with him, he was way too far gone already.  He waved down Armin while he was getting a glass of water for Eren and asked if he could get one for Jean too.  Eren wasn’t in much better shape having passed out in Mikasa’s lap on the floor just a few feet away. 

Armin came back with two room temperature water bottles smiling sympathetically at Marco while Mikasa forcefully dragged a slurring Eren into a sitting position.

Marco turned his attention back to Jean who was starting to wiggle a hand into Marco’s shirt, digging his fingers into his sides.  He rolled his eyes and carefully grabbed Jean’s hand and placing it on his lap, thank god he wasn’t ticklish.  After a minor struggle he was able to get him to drink half the bottle before he went back to telling Marco’s neck how attractive he was. 

Krista walked over from the other side of the room where the rest of their friends were engaged in some form of King’s Cup and giggled into her un-spiked cup of orange juice.

“Looks like these boys are ready for bed huh?”

Eren groaned and went back to curling up on the floor around one of Mikasa’s legs.

“Well you guys know where your rooms are.  Take some water with you.”  She smiled and went back to the rest of the gang.  Armin stood up and patted Mikasa on the shoulder and went to join them as well.

Mikasa blew her bangs out of her face and nodded at Marco.  “Alright well I’m going to put this one to bed.  You need help with yours?”

He smiled and shook his head.  “Nah I think I’m alright.  I’m probably heading to bed too.  I don’t think I’m going to be able to detach him from my side anyhow.”

She nodded and stood up, picking Eren up bridal style and walking him down the hall.  Krista and Ymir threw house parties a couple times a year whenever they felt like getting together.  Rules were simple, if you drank you didn’t leave until morning, no exceptions.  They had a big house, two bathrooms and a lot of spare beds.  It was usually first come first serve for the bedrooms, one had a little double bed and the other two had a couple beds and however many futons were needed.  Mikasa dumped Eren in one of the bigger rooms. Marco and Jean had been one of the first few to arrive so he had already dropped their things in the single bed room.  Usually they’d stay in the bigger rooms and slept in separate beds, but after tonight’s events he was kind of glad he’d picked it.  Jean got especially grabby when he was drunk and Marco wouldn’t wish the fate of drunken Jean on anyone.

Marco sighed out through his nose and started trying to lift Jean to his feet.  He had finally quieted down but started pressing sloppy kisses to Marco’s neck.  They’d made it about three steps away from the couch before Reiner started hollering at them.

“Yo Bodt your boy’s getting pretty handsy over there!”

“I’m well aware thank you.  I’m putting him to bed now so say goodnight everyone.”

A loud string of goodnights followed as they made a slow retreat to the hall.

“You finally makin’ your move Bodt!?” Reiner shouted over his shoulder.  The rest of their friends laughed and Connie gave out a loud whistle.  “About time don’t you think?”  All of them knew that Jean and Marco have had it for each other forever.  But through the string of ex’s on both sides and lack of communication, the two of them never really figured it out.

Marco groaned and half turned back to them.  “He’s wasted you guys!  He thinks he’s in love with everyone when he’s drunk.”

Annie smirked at them and pointed out, “Yeah, and he’s also sucking holes into your throat.”

Marco stumbled and started dragging Jean down the hall.  Sure enough, the boy did have his lips sealed tightly enough to his neck.  “That could mean anything!”

He reached the room and shoved Jean through the door frame just in time to hear Sasha shout “HE LOOOOOOVES YOU MARCOOOOOO.”

He sighed and shut the door.  As soon as he closed it though Jean was back on him, wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist and pressing kisses to his cheeks.  “You’re such a good person Marco, too good.”  He refrained from rolling his eyes anymore and wrapped his arms around Jean’s shoulders walking him backward until his knees hit the back of the bed.  Marco gave him a gentle push and he promptly fell back onto the mattress. 

Marco’s rum and coke buzz was finally starting to wear off so getting Jean’s limp body out of his over shirt was relatively easy.  His skinny jeans were another story but after some struggle he got those off too and pulled on the loose basketball shorts he’d brought.

Marco changed his own clothes while listening to Jean’s slurred chorus of how beautiful he was and how much he loved him.  Now, he wasn’t dumb.  He knew Jean had real feelings for him.  Jean knew he had the same.  But they’d never actually talked about being together.  Sure they’d talked about how it would probably be nice, but neither of them were single during those times.  He would like to maybe give it a shot, but having Jean drunk as fuck and pawing at him was getting frustrating.  Marco wasn’t the type to make any romantic advances when his partners were in any way inebriated, but hell, at this rate if he didn’t shut up Marco swore he’d end up fucking him through the mattress before dawn.

Once he was down to his boxers he threw on his hoodie because Jean was a well known blanket thief no matter who his bedmates happened to be.  After some flailing and a close call of almost falling out of the bed, Marco finally got the covers up over both of them.  Jean’s head was resting on his upper arm and he went back to wrapping every part of himself around Marco.  It was quiet for awhile, Marco thought Jean had actually fallen asleep before Jean was whispering loudly.

“Marcoooo.  Marco, I’m drunk.”

He snorted and wrapped the arm that was pillowing Jean’s head around his shoulders.

“I know you are.  And you have been for a couple hours now.  You want some more water before we fall asleep?”

“No, I want you.”

Marco grunted and reached for the bottle with his free hand and pressed it to Jean’s face.

“Yeah, you probably need this Jean.  You’ll regret it in the morning if you don’t.”

Jean groaned and shoved one of his hands into Marco’s hoodie.  “I’m drunk but I’m not THAT drunk.  I’m serious Marco…”  His hand got braver, short nails scratching down Marco’s chest while his lips returned to sucking and licking up his neck.

“J- Jean.  You of all people know I don’t drink and fuck s- so if you really want this we can talk about it in the morning yeah?”

“Mmngh I’m not one of your two week stand floozies Marco!  Now as a bro, let me love you an’ suck your dick…”

Jean tried to pull himself up and slide down Marco’s body, but instead landed heavily on top of him face flat in Marco’s chest.  Marco wheezed in laughter holding Jean’s struggling body tight to his own.

“Jean, as romantic as that sounds, let’s just go to sleep okay?  You are going to have such a shitty hangover oh my god.  Also, excuse you I don’t date floozies.”

Jean huffed and finally gave up struggling.  “I dunno man.  That Starbucks guy seemed pretty floozyish to me…”

“Tch, you’re just jealous-“

“I was.”

A silence stretched over them.  Jean lay motionless huffing through his nose.

“Jean, are you pouting?”

“Pfft.”

“Oh stop that like you have any room to talk.  What was that one guy’s name?  Sam?”

“Sam was an accident.  Sam came on to me first.”

“So it was a coincidence he looked like me huh.”

“He didn’t even look like you!  He had the same haircut that is all!  Besides, you’re so much hotter Marco, god.”

Marco laughed and rolled Jean off of him.  “Whatever you say.”  He went back to curling into Marco’s side bringing his hand up to lay across his chest and curling his fingers into the soft fabric there.  His head was still warm and buzzing.  He could feel Marco’s arms wrapping around him and it felt like a dream.

“Marco?”  His nose was back in the crook of Marco’s neck, his lips skating over collarbones.

“Hn?”

There was a hand in his hair now.  It was soothing.

“Given that I’m kinda wasted right now-“

“Kinda.”

“Shuddup.”  He bit his lip and twisted his fingers tighter in Marco’s sweater.  He felt Marco’s hand ghost over his before their fingers were twining together and Marco’s thumb was soothing over his own.

“S’you.”

“What’s me?”

“S’always been you, always.”

Marco glanced down at him then.  The moonlight from the window illuminated the half of Jean’s face that he could see.  Jean’s eyes were blown out, not really focused on anything but the grip on his hand got tighter and he swore he could feel the heat rising on Jean’s skin.

His lips curled into a smile.  He pulled Jean closer to him and buried his nose into a nest of blonde hair.  “Go to sleep love we’ll talk about this tomorrow okay?”        

Jean grumbled in protest but his breathing quickly evened out.  The hand in Marco’s went limp and soft snores filled the room.

-

Tomorrow came far too quickly for Jean.

His eyes hadn’t even opened yet and it was too bright.  The inside of his mouth and throat felt like they were stuffed full of cotton and sandpaper and it tasted even worse.  But all of that was minor compared to the battle raging in his stomach.  Before he could even compose himself he was falling out of bed with the blankets twisted around his legs and stumbling into the nearest bathroom to throw up. 

It was awful.  Every single shot he took came rushing back to him tasting the exact same as it did the night before plus added regret.  After several dry heaves and blowing his nose he was curled up on the bathroom floor.  The cold tile felt amazing on his shirtless shaking body.  He felt like he was on fire and surely he was going to die.

Some time passed before he was able to pick himself up off the floor.  He flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth trying to remember what happened the night before.  Battle shots, the couch, Marco…  Shit Marco.  He groaned out loud vaguely remembering his terrible love confession.  God what was he thinking?  They shouldn’t give alcohol to tall children he swore to-

 “Jean?  You alright in there?”

Marco’s voice, of course it was Marco.

“No.”  His voice sounded as bad as he felt, he definitely wasn’t lying.

“I’ll get you some water okay?”

He didn’t answer back, just crawled pathetically back to the toilet head to throw up again.

He was still in that position when Marco cracked the door open.  Jean heard him sigh and come in, closing the door gently behind him.  The hand on his back felt like ice and was the most welcoming feeling since the floor. 

“Geez you’re burning up!  I got you some aspirin and a shirt.  We’re all going down to Denny’s once everyone’s up and running for some breakfast.  Unless you want me to just take you home after this?”

Jean whimpered into the toilet and reluctantly sat back.  Marco handed him some toilet paper for his mouth and pushed the water closer, bless him. 

“No I wanna go…  Jus…  Oh my god…”

Marco chuckled and crawled up behind him easing him into lying back onto Marco’s chest.  He swallowed the pills, gulped the water and waited.  Marco sat absolutely still and Jean tried to will his body into fixing itself.  After about ten minutes of breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth he started feeling a little more human.

“Why are you here?”  Jean mumbled without bothering to open his eyes.

“Well we came here together first of all.”

“Shut up, I mean why are you _here._ ” He motioned in a circle with his hands, “sitting on the floor of Ymir and Krista’s bathroom when our group of friends are clearly in the living room talking too loudly.”

“Because you’re here.”

Jean scoffed.  “I’d leave my dumbass here to suffer on the floor by myself to be honest.”

“And I am a better man than you.”

“Tch, obviously.”

A loud pounding on the door broke them from their brief moment of peace and Ymir’s voice sounded through the door loud enough to put a fog horn to shame.

“And today is the day where god hath come to me and said that I can’t take a piss in my own damn house!”

Jean groaned and dug his palms into his eyes.  “Can’t you see I am miserable in here!  Go use your other bathroom!”

“I would but Eren is reenacting the fucking Exorcist in there!”

And then the spell was broken.  Jean cackled as he wobbled to his feet.  Marco helped him pull on the over shirt and managed to get it halfway buttoned before they got out of the bathroom.

“Good morning princess, you look as good as hell itself.”  Ymir said over her shoulder as she brushed past both of them.

Marco led them back to the couch where Jean stretched out and laid his head in Marco’s lap.  He leaned back into the pillows and gently twisted his fingers into the blonde’s hair and rested the water cup directly on Jean’s forehead, the coolness once again welcoming.

Not too long after that the rest of the house started waking up.

Aside from Ymir, Annie and Armin were already up making coffee and tea for everyone in the kitchen.  Reiner stomped through the hall greeting a slightly too loud hello to Jean and Marco while he made his way into the kitchen with Bert who hardly mumbled a greeting before slumping onto the table eyeing the coffee pot like a dead man.  Connie was next yawning loudly and spreading out in the lone armchair in the corner of the living room asking what was up.  When Krista came out she was already dressed and made up and quickly being pulled into Ymir’s arms with a smile.  Everyone’s separate conversations continued for about half an hour before Mikasa emerged and said Eren’s ready to go whenever but he’d rest in bed until then.  Everyone had a hot cup of whatever they wanted before they started getting dressed and ready to go to breakfast.

Except for one.  Krista spoke up before anyone left the room.  “Where’s Sasha?  Is she still sleeping?”

Connie snorted, “Yeah but once you tell her we’re getting breakfast she’ll be up in no time.”

Everyone disappeared into whatever room held their things and sure enough Sasha was the first one back into the living room fully dressed and packed, pouring the half a cup of coffee that was still in the pot into somebody else’s cup and drinking it.

Packing up was quick for everyone else since most of them were already changed and hungry to some extent.  What took the longest was everyone trying to get their fair share of bathroom time, especially with Jean insisting that he brush his teeth for a full five minutes.

Half an hour later Jean helped Marco carry their things to Marco’s car while everyone else filed behind them making their way to their own respective cars that were scattered randomly up and down the street.  By the time Jean had slithered into the passenger seat and pulled his a jacket over his eyes Marco was already peeling out of his spot.

“Hey Jean look.”  He reached out and squeezed Jean’s knee. “I hate to condone Eren and your petty rivalry, but I think you’d enjoy this.” 

With a groan, Jean lifted the material from his eyes just in time to see Eren half crawling into the backseat of Mikasa’s car.  He almost attempted to roll down the window to shout at him but his own nausea prevented him from even sitting up all the way.

“Y’know, I’m really mad that I can’t even enjoy this moment.”

Marco snickered.  “Well it’s your own fault love.”

Jean froze.  “What?”

“What?”

Neither of them said another word until they were walking through the parking lot.

“Looks like Connie and Sasha beat us here.”  Marco hummed.

Jean grumbled behind him, dragging his feet and holding onto his friend’s arm for support.  “You act as if that’s surprising.  Have you ever been in a car with Sasha?”

“Can’t say I have, no.”  Marco beamed, like the fucking sun.  Jean was almost mad he could look so good when he felt like such utter shit.

The world was kind though.  As soon as they got to the door a waitress was already waving them over to an empty row of tables.  The four of them sat and ordered waters for everyone and two combination platters of deep fried food.

Jean lifted his head from the table and mouthed at Sasha, ‘Why two?’

She simply waved him off.  “Well one’s for me and Con of course, and the other is for you and Eren because ohoho do you guys look like you need it!  I’ve been through the whole worst hangover of my life thing and trust me, what you need right now is greasy cheese sticks and a mouthful of pancakes.”

Jean let out a frustrated whimper and went back to resting his forehead on the cool surface of the table.  The mere thought of food was enough to make his stomach churn.

By the time their waters arrived everyone had gotten to the restaurant and much to Jean’s dismay they put Eren right next to him.  Although by the looks of it, Eren was too sick and miserable to care.  They all sat and chatted while Eren and Jean sat crumpled in their seats, heads down and occasionally taking ginger sips of their waters. 

After what seemed like an eternity of too much talking and the room spinning, a plate filled with onion rings, chicken strips and mozzarella sticks was placed in front of the two boys.  Eren’s head immediately perked up at the plate.  The smell hit both of them like a train, a beautiful, oily, heart attack inducing train.  Jean took one bite of one of the cheese sticks and almost burst into tears.  Not only did the molten cheese and oil burn his tongue, but Sasha was right.  The second he swallowed that first bite his stomach stopped tumbling like a washing machine.  Eren seemed to be having the same realization with the onion rings and the two of them ate, silently.  Jean only half noticed everyone getting their orders taken.  He hadn’t even bothered looking at the menu but he could hear Marco ordering two meals, bless his soul, he was too good.

The two of them ended up polishing off their plate before Sasha and Connie.  Eren snapped back to the world of the living first, joining in on Armin and Reiner’s conversation about some upcoming charity event.  Jean gravitated closer to Marco who was chatting with Sasha and Mikasa.  He tuned out the conversation entirely in favor of grabbing Marco’s hand beneath the table and twining their fingers together.  That is until Sasha gave him a gentle kick in the shin.

“Yo earth to Jean.  Are you even listening?”

He felt Marco’s hand squeeze his and his mind snapped back into place.

“S- sorry, what?”

“Geez you’re just staring off into space there.”  She chuckled.  “I asked if you had a good time last night.  You must have until morning hit.”

“Oh.  Yeah.  Fantastic.” He deadpanned.  “So much fun in fact that I don’t even remember parts of it.”

Connie chimed in with a grin.  “Oh yeah, did you and Marco finally make things official?”

Marco’s thumb stopped moving but Jean gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“C’mon man, I was drunk off my ass.  You know Marco is too good for this earth and wouldn’t let me suck his dick drunk, no matter how many times I asked!”

Marco completely pulled away from him then and elbowed him in the side.

“Ah yes,” Sasha hummed.  “A precious cinnamon bun to good for this ear-  FOODS HERE GUYS!”

A team of three waiters distributed everyone’s food.  Marco ordered Jean a stack of pancakes with eggs and sausage.  He nudged his shoulder in thanks and ate the rest of his meal silently.

The topic of Jean and Marco getting together finally dropped as Connie and Marco got into a heated discussion over the latest episode of The Walking Dead.  The conversations around him were starting to overwhelm Jean even though he wasn’t a part of any of them.  He wasn’t sure if it was because he was hung over or if there was just too much happening at once, probably both.

It didn’t actually take too long for everyone to finish.  Despite the appetizer, Jean cleaned his plate.  He leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes.  Not too long after that Marco’s hand grabbed his and rested them in Jean’s lap.  Nobody seemed to notice except for Eren that raised his eyebrow at them.  Jean glared back daring him to say something but he only smiled and lightly punched Jean in the arm.

Once everyone got up and paid they loitered outside saying their goodbyes.  Jean stuck to Marco’s side the whole time still not saying much but ‘thank you’ to Ymir and Krista and ‘see you later’ to everyone else.  Marco held enough conversation for the both of them until they were walking back to Marco’s car.

The drive home was quiet.  Marco kept his hands on the wheel while stealing glances at Jean who half hung out the open window.  It felt like only a few minutes had passed when Marco was pulling into a parking spot near Jean’s apartment building.

Jean slumped in his chair as he rolled up his window and turned to Marco.  “You coming up?”

Marco pulled his keys from the ignition.  “Don’t I always?”

The trek up to Jean’s apartment felt as routine as always.  How many times had Marco come here either following behind Jean or by himself?  Up the walkway, two flights of stairs, six paces to Jean’s door that read C-37.  He kicked off his shoes in the same corner of the living room he always did, sat in the same spot on the couch that was practically shaped to fit his butt, and accepted a cold can of Pepsi that he knew Jean hated but kept in his fridge just for Marco.  Only this time Jean didn’t sit himself on the other side of the couch like he normally did,  he didn’t reach for his Xbox controller to put on a shitty sitcom they both secretly loved but never talked about.  Instead, he resumed the position they had on Ymir’s and Krista’s couch with his head pillowed in Marco’s lap.

“So…”  Jean started.

“So?”

“So, us.”

“What about us?”

“Marco come on!”

He laughed, “Come on what Jean?”

Jean reached up and snatched the can from Marco’s hand and rolled it across the floor.

“Aw, now it’s gonna explode when I open it.”

“I’m gonna fucking explode you ass.  Haven’t you tortured me enough for one lifetime?”

“My goal in life is to make you suffer.”  Marco pulled him up then into his lap.  He could feel Jean’s breathing hitch and see the blood rushing to his face.    Jean’s hands flopped uselessly into his lap as he blinked at Marco.  He was aware of what was happening, the hand on his cheek, Marco’s breath tickling his lips and then finally their lips pressing firmly together.  Neither of them tensed, the kiss was slow and both of them melted into it.  It was hardly their first kiss but each kiss before was fleeting or playful or some combination of too high or too drunk or too lonely.   They drank in each other’s sounds, soft hums and sighs filled their ears while hands moved up their bodies holding each other steady.  Minutes had passed by the time they broke apart.  Jean relaxed back into Marco’s chest while strong arms wrapped around him keeping him close.

“How are you feeling?” Marco asked nuzzling into Jean’s temple.

He breathed out a sigh bringing his hands up to hold Marco’s arm.  “Still hungover, but not enough to throw up all over the floor, so better.”

“Hn.”

“Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know…  Thought I could take you out to dinner later or something.”

“We just ate.  Aaaand you’re broke.”

Marco blew harshly in his ear sending shivers up Jean’s spine and nearly flailing both of them off the couch.  “I am _trying_ to be romantic.  And I’m not broke, I’m on a budget.”

“You were there with me this morning when I was puking up all of last night’s fun.  Now _that’s_ romance.  Plus you paid for my breakfast already.”

“You’re fucking gross, and rude.”

“I’m fucking honest and an angel.  Now are we boyfriends now or what?”

Marco groaned and slumped back into the couch.  “Get my soda…”

Jean flicked his nose and rolled off his lap crawling to the abandoned soda and sprawling out on the floor just out of reach.  “Answer the question or the soda dies.”  He held out the can fingers ready to pull the tab.

Marco cocked an eyebrow at him.  “You going to drink all that delicious carbonated sugar, or you going to let it explode all over your ‘light enough to show stains’ carpet?”  

He pouted, but before he could get an answer, Marco was sliding to the floor and crawling over to him.  Arms were pulling him up again, somehow his legs found themselves around Marco’s waist as they sat face to face in the middle of the floor.  The can settled in what little space there was on the floor between them Jean’s hands made their way up to Marco’s face.  His thumbs traced over clusters of freckles that ran from his nose across his cheekbones.  Marco smiled, it was warm and happy and full of so much love he wanted to cry.

“You’re so beautiful Marco.”  A flash of panic welled up in Jean’s eyes as Marco pitched forward in a laughing fit pressing their foreheads together.  “O- oh my god, what?  Why are you laughing?”

“I’m s- sorry!”  Marco kept giggling for a few seconds more before he pressed a kiss to Jean’s cheek and pulled them together.  He wrapped his arms tight around Jean’s waist and both of their chins rested on each other’s shoulders.  “Sorry, you just told me that about a thousand times last night and I was just remembering how fucking smashed you were.”

“You are like, the biggest mood killer in existence…”

“I think I’d argue that this cold soda can pressed to my balls is a little worse.”

“Oh my god!”  Jean tried to pull away but the arms wound around him wouldn’t let him.  He pulled the can from between them and pressed it to Marco’s neck causing him to yelp and scramble away.  There were half hearted attempts to chase him back to the kitchen where he put the can back in the fridge swearing that this was the last time he’d ever offer Marco a soda and that he was going to give all of his Pepsi to the neighbors.

When he walked back into the room Marco was back on the couch with the Xbox on and Netflix being opened.  Jean pouted curled up on the couch next to him for a few seconds before he was being pulled back down into Marco’s lap which he fell into with no resistance.

“Don’t touch me I’m mad at you.” He grumped.  Marco hummed and put on a sitcom and begun twisting his fingers into Jean’s hair.  “And why do you keep touching my hair?”

“What?  I can’t play with my boyfriend’s magical soft hair?”

Jean scoffed but relaxed and turned his attention to the TV, guess he got his answer.  The sat there half watching the show for about twenty minutes before Jean broke their silence.

“In the car you called me love.”

He didn’t look away from the screen when he replied.  “Yeah, I did huh.”

Jean sat up and faced him sitting back on his knees.  “You hate pet names.  I remember you ranting at me for an hour once because one of your exes called you hon…”

Marco looked back at him.  His eyes were trained on Marco’s face as if trying to pin point a certain emotion.

"I guess it just doesn't feel like it was a pet name.”

His eyes dropped.  One of them whispered “I love you.” But neither of them were really sure who.  Jean’s hand came up to the back of Marco’s head as their lips met again.  He climbed back into his lap with his knees on either side of Marco’s strong thighs and relaxed there.  The kiss got hotter, Jean could feel Marco sucking his lower lip into his mouth sending warmth shooting through his body.  The way Marco worked his tongue into his mouth made his chest hurt.  He’d never felt so much emotion in a kiss before, it gave him chills.  The way he clung to Jean like he was desperate, the warmth that radiated from his palms as they ran up and down his body.  Suddenly he felt like he was drowning in Marco’s love.  It was filling him, surrounding him, crashing down on him.  When he finally pulled back from Marco’s lips to see his face he smiled so big it felt like it would split.  Marco’s eyes were swirling in front of him and he could physically see the happiness that gleamed form the dopy smile he wore.

His eyes traveled down from his face to his neck and he squinted at two dark marks that were peaking from under the collar of his shirt.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me I did that.”

Marco chuckled and pushed himself backward a little further and completely removed his shit.  Jean’s eyes widened and he stared mortified at more dark purple marks around his collar bones that he had no recollection of.

“I- I’m so sorry jesus.  You look like you slept with a vacuum cleaner.”

Marco pulled Jean back down to him and kissed him once before pulling his head into the crook of his shoulder.

“Yeah, well you made it pretty hard to keep my morals in check last night.  If you stayed awake any longer I probably would have ended up sticking my dick somewhere it didn’t belong.”

Jean let out a breathy laugh and brought his lips near Marco’s ear.  “I’m really sorry.  I’m sober now, let me make it up to you yeah?”

He hummed and brought his hands down to squeeze Jean’s ass.  “Okay then big shot.  Seduce me.”

Jean smiled into his skin and started to mouth wet kisses down his neck.  Marco shivered beneath him, he tilted his head to the side allowing Jean’s lips and tongue better access.  It was hardly different from the night before.  Jean was filled with the same amount passion but his touches were firmer and his kisses felt sweeter now that the feelings weighing down on both of them were finally out in the open.

Marco’s breaths started to come out harder.  He moaned when he felt the weight in his lap shift, Jean bringing his hips down to meet his.    Before he could say anything Jean’s weight completely disappeared from him.  He whimpered at the loss of friction, he cracked one eye open and was rewarded with the sight of Jean on his knees in front of him.

“You’re gorgeous Marco.”  Jean was smiling up at him fondly.  Gentle hands soothed up his thighs.  Jean leaned up and went to kissing every mark he’d left the night before. His fingers hooked around the waistband of the sweatpants Marco had on.  His hips lifted and Jean slid them down around his legs.  His kisses dipped lower, when they reached Marco’s stomach his hand came up to stroke through Jean’s hair.

Marco let out a breathy chuckle.  “Having fun down there?”

The smirk he got back was evil.  “Not yet.”  No sooner did the words leave his mouth his hands took hold of Marco’s hips and his hot breath started to linger over his clothed cock.  Thumbs dug lightly into the dips in his hips while his mouth nipped at him.

“J- Jean do we have to do the teasing thing?”

He paused and cocked an eyebrow at him.  “What?  You in a hurry or something?”

Marco whined.  “No!  Just, Please?”

Jean hummed and pulled him free from his boxers not even bothering to pull them down.  “You uh, you got a nice dick.”  Jean sat back and got a full look at him.  Marco’s eyes were closed and he was panting lightly, the hand that was still resting on his head tugged lightly at his hair.

“Wow, thank you…”

“No really.”  He leaned closer.  His backs of his fingers ran gently down Marco’s cock making it twitch,  He was uncut, He wasn’t huge, but definitely larger than average, Jean included.  It was pretty, it tilted at a nice angle and even the pre cum that beaded at the head looked nice  “Your penis is art worthy…”

“Jean please! Oh my god!”  Marco’s hands left him and went to cover his flustered face as he sunk down a little further on the couch.

Jean wasted no time then.  He took hold of Marco and gave him a few easy strokes.  Once he felt him relaxing he ran his tongue over the tip, Marco shuttered.  He took him fully in his mouth and started bobbing his head.

Marco sighed, his legs spread a little further apart.  Jean grabbed one of his hands and put it back on his head grinning up at him through a mouth full of cock. 

“Y’look good like that love.”

Jean hummed around him and took him to the back of his throat.  Marco groaned loudly and the fingers that were threaded through Jean’s hair pulled tight. 

He kept bobbing his head around Marco for another minute before his Jaw got tired and the hangover headache started to rear its ugly head again.  He pulled off with a pop and let his right hand take care of him.  He stood up and crawled back into Marcos lap leaving enough space to keep his arm moving and Marco shuttering and bucking his hips.  Their lips met, both of Marco’s hands came to cup Jean’s cheeks as he moaned into the other boy’s mouth.

“M’close love.” 

Jean’s other arm wrapped around Marco’s neck and he dipped his lips down and sucked lightly at his jaw.  Marco’s hips started to jerk, his fingers gripped a little tighter as Jean pumped him harder.  He was panting hard, he took Jean’s shoulder in his mouth and bit down.  A final jerk and Marco practically screamed, only muffled by fabric and flesh.   

Somehow he avoided getting any cum on Jean aside from his hand, instead getting it all over his bare chest.

“Geez Marco what a mess.  Pent up much?”  Jean chuckled at him as he left his grinning Marco puddle to get a towel to clean him up.  Once he deemed Marco clean enough he popped a couple more pain killers and pulled Marco to his feet.  He shut off his Xbox and dragged Marco back to his bedroom where they both curled up in Jean’s unmade bed.

Jean took the liberty of shifting them into the same position as last night with his head resting on Marco’s upper arm and his leg twined between both of Marco’s.

“You gonna sleep now love?”

“Mmmn.  Headache is back.”  His hand stroked Marco’s cheek.  “I like that you call me love…”

Marco caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.  “Mm, I’m sorry.  And I will keep calling you love, as long as you want me.”

He hummed and nuzzled deeper into his warm boyfriend’s chest.  “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was pretty much a stress reliever during finals week hah. I added a little bit because I'm going to Japan for a while and won't be able to update anything so enjoy!


End file.
